SESSHOUMARU E RIN EM: O PRESENTE MISTERIOSO
by cila meireles
Summary: COMPRAR UM PRESENTE PARA SESSHOUMARU TAISHO ERA ALGO COMPLICADO. ESPECIALMENTE PARA RIN QUE ERA APAIXONADA POR ELE. MAS UMA DESCOBERTA PODE TORNAR O NATAL DO YOUKAI MUITO ESPECIAL.


**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta é um presente de Natal para Bulma Buttowski, Debs-chan e Aika- Sama. Espero que gostem. <strong>

**Quero também desejar um FELIZ NATAL a todos que lerem esta fic. Beijos.**

* * *

><p>- Rin, querida, anda. Nós iremos nos atrasar. – escutei minha mãe me chamando .<p>

- Estou pronta. – respondi descendo as escadas.

Eu sou Rin Watanabe. Tenho 16 anos. Eu sou uma garota normal, sem muitos atrativos. Minhas amigas e também alguns garotos dizem que eu sou linda. Eu não acredito nisso. Ou, simplesmente, eu não seja bonita suficiente para ele.

Ele se chama Sesshoumaru Taisho. É o filho mais velho de um dos melhores amigos de meu pai. Ele tem 22 anos, é formado em Admnistração, e estava sendo preparado para assumir as empresas da família. Como se não bastasse ser bem sucedido, ele ainda era lindo. Era alto, forte, olhos dourados e cabelos prateados. Ele era considerado frio, e inatingível. Ele era o solteiro,mais cobiçado de Tókio. E eu como todas as garotas era completamente apaixonada por ele.E como todas as outras garotas, ele não queria nem saber de mim.

- Boa tarde, Izayoi. – escutei a voz da minha mãe, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou Izayoi com um sorriso.

Izayoi Taisho era a madrasta de Sesshoumaru e mãe de Inuyasha. Ela era muito bonita e uma ótima pessoa. Tinha cuidado de Sesshoumaru como se fosse seu próprio filho.

- Prontas para as compras? – perguntou a sra . Taisho animada.

Nós ficamos horas comprando os presentes de Natal. Minha mãe e Izayoi que eram grandes amigas ficaram super animadas, elas sempre faziam as compras de Natal juntas, era uma tradição.

Eu já tinha comprado presentes para todos. Mas ainda faltava um. O presente se Sesshoumaru.Não conseguia achar nada que gostasse

- Por que Sesshoumaru tem que ser tão sério? – reclamou Izayoi. – Ele odeia ganhar presentes. Assim, fica difícil comprar presentes para ele.

Eu sorri. Realmente, era praticamente impossível saber do que Sesshoumaru gostava. Não, na verdade era fácil. Ele gostava de eficiência. Não havia nada que ele adorasse mais do que pessoas que cumprissem seu papel com a maior eficiência possível. Infelizmente, isso era impossível de se embrulhar e dar de presente.

- Sinceramente, eu nunca vi, Sesshoumaru usar nenhum presente que ganhou. – disse Izayoi.

Era verdade. Eu também nunca tinha visto isso. Eu lhe dei uma camisa de presente uma vez, e tive a esperança de que ele gostasse. Senti uma dor no coração ao me lembrar que isso nunca acontecera.

- A quer saber por que se preocupar tanto com um presente que não será usado? Dá qualquer coisa. – mamãe e Izayoi me olharam surpresas. Eu arregalei os olhos e corei, percebendo que tinha falado alto meus pensamentos.

- Querida, Izayoi ama Sesshoumaru. É natural que se preocupe em agradá-lo. – o tom da minha mãe era de repreensão.

- Eu sei. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, Rin. – falou Izayoi compreensiva. – Acho que devemos parar por hoje. Estamos todas cansadas. E por mais que eu ame Sesshoumaru, comprar um presente para ele é quase uma coisa épica. Amanhã, nós voltamos. – disse a sra. Taisho animada. Ela e minha mãe adoravam fazer compras.

Nós fomos para casa. Tomei um banho e fui para o quarto dormir. Mas não consegui. Fiquei a noite toda dividida entre comprar um presente para Sesshoumaru e deixar isso para lá. Eu sabia que ia ficar ansiosa até comprar o que eu considerasse o presente perfeito. Porém, eu também sabia que ele nem se importaria com toda a minha dedicação em agradá-lo.

Tal pensamento me fez chorar. Não havia nada mais doloroso do que amar tanto uma pessoa e não ser correspondida.

* * *

><p>- Ei, que você acha disso?- perguntou Kagome apontando um relógio.<p>

- É, não há nada que o Inuyasha queira mais do que um relógio. – falei sarcástica.

- Ainda não comprou o presente do Sesshoumaru, não é mesmo?

Kagome era minha melhor amiga e a única que sabia da minha paixão pelo mais velho dos Taisho. Nós estávamos num shopping lotado comprando seus presentes.

- Não. – respondi. – Sinceramente, eu estou cansada. Eu não agüento mais isso. Por que me importar tanto com alguém que nem sabe que eu existo? – desabafei triste.

- Sesshoumaru sabe que você existe, Rin. – afirmou Kagome.

- É, eu sou a filha pirralha do melhor amigo do pai dele.

- Viu, ele sabe que você existe. – disse Kagome. Ela agora olhava uma loja de perfumes. – Esse é gostoso. – ela estava experimentando um perfume. O cheiro era realmente muito gostoso.

- Talvez agora Inuyasha passe a cheirar bem. – brinquei.

- É justamente essa a intenção. – falou Kagome rindo.

Nós ficamos ali durante um tempo, até que eu senti um cheiro familiar. Era o perfume de Sesshoumaru. Fechei os olhos para sentir o cheiro melhor. Era Tão bom. Tão másculo.

Era esse. Esse era o presente perfeito. Era algo que eu sabia que ele gostava e provavelmente usaria. Peguei um frasco e fui para fila com a Kagome.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Kagome.

- O presente do Sesshoumaru. – respondi. – É o perfume que ele usa.

-Ahh...

Nós estávamos saindo do shopping quando Inuyasha ligou.

- Ei, Rin, você se importa de irmos para a casa de Inuyasha ajudar na decoração?

- Por mim tudo bem. – falei. Eu ia dormir na casa de Kagome, então não tinha outra opção.

Quando chegamos, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango estavam arrumando a casa.

- Por que o Sesshoumaru também não vem ajudar? – reclamou Inuyasha. – Ele só vem aqui comer.

- Isso não é verdade. – falou Izayoi. – Ele é muito ocupado. Além disso, ele só vem na festa de Natal porque eu o obrigo. Ele nem viria, se dependesse dele.

- O Natal é realmente uma época de milagres. Até o Inuyasha está ajudando. – Kagome brincou com o namorado. Todos rimos.

- Ei... – Kagome foi até ele e deu um beijo no rosto.

- Oi. – cumprimentei. – Como podemos ajudar?

- Vocês duas podem ajudar Sango com a decoração. – falou Izayoi.

Eu, Kagome e Sango conversávamos animadamente enquanto decorávamos. Quando terminamos, a casa estava linda.

- Ficou lindo. – disse Izayoi feliz. – Vocês estão de parabéns.

Nós agradecemos. Izayoi nos convidou para tomarmos um lanche. Kagome e Sango conversavam sentadas no sofá e eu olhei as fotos espalhadas pela sala. Eram típicas fotos de família: Izayoi, Inu Taisho e Inuyasha. Eu nunca tinha reparado, mas quase não havia fotos do Sesshoumaru. O motivo devia ser óbvio: Sesshoumaru não era muito social e odiava fotos.

- São lindas. – falou Izayoi perto de mim. Eu concordei.

- Sesshoumaru, não gosta de fotos. – falei.

- Ele odeia. – confirmou Izayoi com um sorriso triste. – Eu acho importante. Nos ajuda a lembrar dos momentos importantes e das pessoas que amamos.

Ela olhava para uma foto do sr. Taisho com Inuyasha no colo. Inu Taisho havia morrido há alguns anos.

- Essa é a época em que eu sinto mais falta dele. – declarou. – Ele adorava o Natal.

- Eu me lembro. – falei sorrindo.- Ele sempre se fantasiava de Papai Noel.- nós duas rimos.

- Ele adorava surpreender os filhos. Principalmente o Sesshoumaru. Ele costumava dar dois presentes de Natal. Um era ele quem dava, mesmo fingindo que era Papai Noel. O outro, era sempre uma surpresa que as crianças encontravam na manhã de Natal. Sesshoumaru, não acreditava em Papai Noel e sempre desconfiou do pai. Mas era visível que aquele presente da manhã de Natal era o que ele mais gostava. – concluiu Izayoi.

A empregada chegou com a lanche, e nós o comemos animadamente.

* * *

><p>Eu estava arrumando o sótão, pois minha mãe havia me pedido para fazer isso há aproveitei para ver algumas fotos antigas. Havia várias fotos da minha família. Eu sorria enquanto me lembrava de cada uma delas, quando vi uma que não deveria estar ali.<p>

Era uma foto do sr. Taisho com o Sesshoumaru. Só os dois. Eu fiquei pensando o que aquela foto estava fazendo ali. Sesshoumaru, apesar da expressão séria, mostrava pelo olhar como ele estava feliz. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Eu sorri, quando me veio uma idéia.

* * *

><p><strong>POV SESSHOUMARU<strong>

Era dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. Eu bufei. Eu não tinha paciência para o Natal. Era apenas uma festa para todos beberem, comerem e serem falsos um com o outro.

Eu achava impressionante a capacidade das pessoas se odiarem o ano inteiro, mas no Natal todos se amam se abraçam, só para voltarem a ser odiarem no dia seguinte.

Estava abotoando minha camisa quando escutei o telefone tocar.

- Alô.

- Sesshoumaru. Sou eu, Izayoi. – falou. – Só me certificando de que você virá a festa.

- Eu estou me arrumando. – respondi sério.

- Então, ta. Te vejo daqui a pouco. Tchau.

- Tchau. – respondi desligando o telefone.

Eu amava Izayoi, mas ela me irritava. Ela não me deixaria em paz, enquanto não chegasse na festa de Natal. A festa de Izayoi era uma tradição da família. Era uma grande festa a para familiares e amigos.

A comemoração já estava animada quando eu cheguei. A os irmãos de Izayoi e sua sobrinha Sango já estavam lá, assim como meu primo Miroku, e a namorada do meu irmão, Kagome.

- Sesshoumaru, você chegou. – falou Izayoi.

- Feliz Natal. – cumprimentei.

Eu conversei educadamente com algumas pessoas. Me diverti um pouco vendo Kagome repreender meu irmão por cada besteira que ele fazia, e Sango bater no Miroku cada vez que passava a mão nela. Mas ainda assim, eu não me sentia à vontade. Queria estar na minha casa trabalhando.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez e vi os Watanabe entrarem. O sr. Watanabe era o melhor amigo de meu pai e nossas famílias sempre foram próximas. Izayoi os cumprimentou.

- Rin, você está linda. – disse Izayoi.

- Obrigada. – Rin corou.

Eu tinha que concordar com minha madrasta. Rin estava linda. Ela usava um vestido vermelho de manga curta, uma meia-calça preta e botas de cano curto. Estava com metade do seu cabelo preso e sua franja estava de lado. Usava uma leve maquiagem nos olhos castanhos e batom claro.

Ela cumprimentou a todos e foi conversar com Kagome.

Rin sempre foi uma garota adorável. Ela era carinhosa, inteligente e verdadeira, nunca conseguiu esconder o que pensava ou sentia, pois seus olhos sempre a revelava. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas por quem eu sentia consideração e um pouco de carinho.

Eu confesso estar surpreso por ela não ter namorado. Ou será que tinha? Eu nunca escutei Izayoi ou a sra. Watanabe comentar nada parecido.

- Falta um minuto! – escutei Kagome avisar.

- Feliz Natal! – todos comemoraram e se abraçaram. Eu rolei os olhos. Haja paciência.

- Feliz Natal, Sesshoumaru. – escutei a voz calma e um pouco envergonhada de Rin.

- Feliz Natal, Rin. – retribuí. Rin corou, deu um sorriso tímido e se afastou.

_Linda_. – foi meu pensamento.

- Feliz Natal!- disse Izayoi animada. Me abraçando.

- Feliz Natal !

Os convidados ficaram um tempo se cumprimentando e eu resolvi me afastar. Fui para o escritório do meu pai. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sozinho até que escutei uma batida.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Entra, Rin. – falei.

- A Izayoi está chamando para trocar os presentes. – ela falou.

- Eu já vou. – respondi. Rin meneou a cabeça e saiu.

Fui para sala antes Izayoi começasse a me caçar.

- Agora podemos começar. – avisou minha madrasta.

- Vamos ver. Para Kagome. – disse Izayoi.

Kagome abriu o presente animada.

- Oh, é lindo. Obrigada, Sango. – falou Kagome mostrando um cachecol branco.

- O próximo é ... Sesshoumaru. – disse Izayoi, me entregando o presente.

Vi no cartão que era de Rin. Ela estava quase da mesma cor do vestido. Abri o presente.

- Um perfume? – escutei meu irmão segurando riso. – Acho que alguém não gosta do seu cheiro, Sesshoumaru.

Rin ficou mais constrangida do que já estava. Eu quis matar Inuyasha naquele momento. Mas Kagome foi mais rápida e deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Baka. – falou irritada.

- É o perfume que eu uso. – falei.

- Como você sabia que perfume Sesshoumaru usava? – perguntou Miroku.

- Eu... ahn ... – Rin não conseguia nem pronunciar uma frase.

- Ela não sabia. Simplesmente comprou o que ela achou que ele fosse gostar. – Kagome interveio. – Rin deu sorte.

Rin ficou mais calma e sorriu para a amiga. Sango disse:

- Agora, que vocês dois acabaram essa ceninha ridícula e deixaram Rin envergonhada, nós podemos continuar com a troca de presentes? – disse Sango irritada.

A troca de presentes continuou e Rin relaxou. Ela ganhou um lindo ursinho de pelúcia do irmão de Sango, o Kohaku. Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. Era visível que o garoto estava de quatro por ela, porém Rin a recíproca não era verdadeira. Aquela constatação me fez querer sorrir. Acho que não existiria ninguém bom o suficiente para aquela garota.

O restante da noite passou rápido. Os convidados foram embora, e eu fui para o meu antigo quarto. Izayoi não permitia que eu fosse para o meu apartamento aquela hora da noite. Acendi a luz e fui direto tomar banho.

Foi somente ao me deitar que vi um presente em cima da cama. Aquilo automaticamente me fez lembrar meu pai. Ele costumava ter um presente surpresa, mas dava somente na manhã de Natal. Provavelmente, Izayoi quis brincar com antigas lembranças. Eu sentei na cama e li o cartão.

DE: PAPAI NOEL

PARA: SESSHOUMARU

Abri o uma foto minha com o meu pai. Só nós dois. Fiquei surpreso. Nunca tinha visto aquela foto. Fiquei ali, encarando o presente. Eu me lembrava daquele dia. Izayoi e Inuyasha tinham viajado e eu fiquei com meu pai. Nós saímos e ficamos o dia inteiro juntos. Eu o tinha só para mim, e adorei aquela sensação.

Apesar de Izayoi me amar e cuidar de mim como se fosse seu filho, eu me sentia um completo estranho naquela família. Era como se eu não me encaixasse. A sensação piorou quando Inuyasha nasceu, e eu senti que tinha perdido meu espaço. Acabei me afastando de vez da minha família. Mas naquele dia, eu me senti conectado outra vez ao meu pai. Eu não percebi quanto tempo fiquei lembrando daquele dia, contudo percebi que estava chorando. Eu nunca chorei na vida. Nem mesmo quando meu pai morreu.

Eu estava sozinho e não havia mal nenhum em demonstrar sentimentos. Deixei as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto.

* * *

><p>- Bom dia. – cumprimentei Izayoi que já estava na mesa tomando café da manhã.<p>

- Bom dia. Seu irmão ainda não acordou. – informou Izayoi.

- Novidade. – falei. – Obrigado pelo presente. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela foto.

- Que presente? – disse Izayoi surpresa. – Que foto?

- O presente que deixou em cima da minha cama. – respondi.

- Eu não deixei nada em cima da cama. – Izayoi respondeu e vi que estava sendo sincera.

* * *

><p>Se não foi Izayoi. Quem tinha sido?<p>

Fiquei o dia todo tentando descobrir aquele mistério. Eu estava no meu apartamento, e tentava me lembrar daquele dia. Eu tinha saído com meu pai. O que mais tinha acontecido? Quando havia tirado aquela foto?

* * *

><p>Eu escutei uma risada. Ela era familiar. Era calorosa e muito agradável. Transmitia paz e felicidade. Era uma risada de criança. Uma menina de 6 anos. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam. Ela brincava com o pai e a mãe. Meu pai também estava lá tentando fazê-la sorrir.<p>

Era o meu dia com meu pai, deveria estar sozinho com ele, mas dividir a atenção dele com aquela menina não me irritou. Na verdade, eu tinha gostado de vê-la.

- Vamos tirar uma foto? – escutei a voz de uma mulher. Meu pai tirou uma foto dos pais com a menininha. – Por que vocês também não tiram uma?

Meu pai agachou perto de mim.

- Sorriam. – eu não sorri. Eu nunca sorria.

- Ahh, você tinha que sorrir, Sesshoumaru. – escutei a voz doce e calma da menina.

Ali aquela era a resposta. Eu acordei. Eu sabia quem tinha me dado aquele presente.

Era Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC FOI LIDA.<strong>

**OBS: ANO NOVO TEM MAIS.**


End file.
